Mission Impossible
by Ultron-5
Summary: Modern age story. Henry (Hiccup), Carmen (Camicazi), Finn (Fishlegs) and Arthur (OC) are almost done with Highschool and they all need money to live the life they want in College and Arthur has a plan to how they can get very rich for somebody on their age in less than a week, what is this plan and will it even work.


HTTYD modern fanfic.

I own nothing.

Mission impossible.

Henry (Hiccup), Astrid (Astrid), Carmen (Camicazi), Scott (Snotlout), Finn (Fishlegs), Rachel (Ruffnut), Trent (Tuffnut), Heather (Heather), OC: Arthur (the brain).

* * *

How they characters are:

Henry is the son of the mayor in Berk, the village see him as any teenager with rich parents who gets into trouble, in school he is among the smartest students which is know only to a few as the other students focus more on his cousin Scott and his gang consisting of himself as the leader, Astrid, Rachel and her twin brother Trent and Astrid's rival Heather.

Henry had his own gang consisting of himself as the unofficial leader, his girlfriend Carmen, Finn, Arthur and a few trouble makers that his father had forbidden him from seeing, you could say they were in the middle of the high school 'food chain' as they didn't mess with anybody and nobody messed with them.

Henry was a average looking 18 year old with green eyes and brown hair and secretly had black belt in Kung Fu that only a few knew (from the hard way), he had been dating Carmen since he was 13 at a party for the villages most high standing people where he had been paired up with her through all their lives, so it had been no big news when her uncle Vinnie had sent them out on the dance floor so he could sneak a bottle of Whisky into his jacket, Henry did some low level crime with Carmen, Finn and Arthur once in a while as to rebel against his father. Lost virginity to Carmen a few weeks before his 16th birthday.

Carmen looks much like Astrid except that her hair was longer and more wild, had golden earrings, had a bigger chest (much to Astrid's annoyance) and was much better at insulting people and drove more recklessly, she had just turned 18 and her mother (Bertha) had held a bigger party than usual and given her 10.000 dollars to shop for, Carmen did low level crime for the thrill of it. Lost virginity to Henry at the age of 15.

Finn was almost 19 and was a big guy who had refused a place on the football team until Arthur had told him that he could beat Scott up a little under training, Finn was good at hacking and had learned some military secrets from that, he wasn't as much into crime as Henry and Carmen and mostly focus on selling their stuff out of town. Lost virginity to Rachel at a party 15 months after Henry and Carmen, got beat up by Rachel next morning.

Henry had suggested that they had free time jobs to better hide their extra income but being the mayor's son people would probably think it was weird if he had a job so Arthur worked at the library, Finn worked in a videogame store while Carmen (much to her mother's annoyance) took a job at the mall that for some reason was connected to the station, and there came many strangers there, and annoyingly many playboys.

Arthur was pretty much invisible in town, 18 years old, dark blond hair with blue eyes and glasses, 5 foot 8 inches tall, made him look very normal, he lived in a small house ad the edge of Berk that he had gotten after his uncle's death, he usually spent his pauses in the library studying old plans of the town buildings and could become a good architect if he studied, he had never dated anyone before since he had a slight Asperger Syndrome and saw the whole dating business as a waste of time, energy and thought (managed to silence Scott for hours with that statement).

Graduation was getting near and they all had money issues, Henry was going to collage and would have to earn money himself instead of getting from his dad, Carmen was going to collage too with Henry and Finn and wanted more than just 10.000 a month from her mother, Finn preferred a place for himself and would need cash since he was an orphan and wouldn't have enough with the money his mother had left him, Arthur was going to a special collage and would need a lot of cash to live a good life without anybody from the government to check in on him every week as the law would usually demand.

One day in the library Arthur stumbled upon some blueprints that gave him his most brilliant and crazy idea ever.

* * *

Scott's gang is barely going to be in the story but they will make small appearances along the way.


End file.
